


Wet for me

by Jaemallow



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Boypussy, Crying, Dom Wooyoung, Eating out, Finger Sucking, Licking, M/M, Manhandling, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Jongho, Vaginal Fingering, jongho whines a lot, slight daddy kink, sorry for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaemallow/pseuds/Jaemallow
Summary: Jongho has a vagina. That's all.





	Wet for me

**Author's Note:**

> Jongho with a vagina. yeah. Also I don't know the exact color of Jonghos' hair so it's just gonna be dirty blonde. Sorry if this is bad, I tried my best. 
> 
> Not Beta Read

"Please!" Jongho whimpers as he rubs his vagina against Wooyoungs' thigh. 

Wooyoung groans as he feels the wetness of his vagina, sticking and wetting his thigh, naked and pretty. The older reaches his hand under Jongho and lazily rubs his clit, making Jongho flinch with sudden pleasure, and the younger grabs onto his wrist, trying to make him go faster, only for the other to grab his wrist, with his other hand, and pin it on the mattress. 

The dirty blonde haired boy whines as Wooyoungs' grip on his wrist tightens, when Jongho tries to rock his hips up towards his hand, trying to receive more pleasure from the rubbing, it only ends to Wooyoung growling at him. 

"You're being a bad boy," Wooyoung whispers and leans into the youngers' neck, his breath heavy and hot. "Now be a good boy or else I'll have to punish you. Understand?" Jongho doesn't respond, he only focuses on the hot breath on his neck, but he yelps when a sharp pain on his thigh erupts. "Understand!" 

"Y-Yes sir," His voice shakes as he whines. "I-I'll be a go-good boy." 

"Good boy." The older hums. 

And after a while, the sight in front of him is incredible. Jongho was a mess, whines and moans sprouting out of his mouth as Wooyoung rubs slightly faster on his clit, and when he leans down to lick a stripe across it, Jongho throws his head back and moans out, his voice cute and strong. He wishes he could capture this scene forever but it seems like the bulge in his underwear refuses to wait long and not be buried deep inside of Jongho. 

The black haired boy sighs as he pushes the boy on his thigh, off of him and onto the mattress, successfully confusing him, and he strips out of his underwear. His cock springing free and he smiles at Jonghos' reaction, the younger had a pleased and happy expression, ready to be fucked and wrecked so hard from his dick. 

But he decides not to give it to him yet. Instead Wooyoung gets off the bed and kneels on the floor, Jongho once again having a confused expression on his face, before he yelps, when Wooyoung grabs both of his legs and drags him to the edge of the bed, pushing them apart as the dirty blonde haired boy is in front of him. The black haired boy licks his lips before grinning and licking up the walls of his vagina, making Jongho shiver, the vibrations being sent down from the top to the bottom of his body and the bed. 

And then he begins. Wooyoung first starts on his clit again, causing the boy above him, to throw his head back and moan loudly. He licks the clit slowly and gently, like tiny little kitten licks, and groans when he sees that his vagina is twitching. Then he stops as he sees cum dribbling out of his entrance and onto the mattress. He sighs as he sinks his tongue into him, the younger whining. Though the sounds were Wooyoungs' all time favorite, it could be annoying sometimes. 

And so to shut the boy up, he reaches up, and taps the other boys' lip. Jongho looks down at him and back at his fingers, repeating this for about 5 seconds before flinching when Wooyoungs' deep voice echoes throughout the room. 

"Suck." 

He complies, his mouth taking in his fingers like they were his dick, sucking on them and happily enjoying the dull taste of fingers. Meanwhile, Wooyoung's still busy diving his tongue in and out, causing the boy above him, thighs to shake in pleasure as he traps the olders' head, in between his legs, wanting more and more. 

The black haired boy can taste cum on his mouth but he doesn't really care. It comes from his beloved Jongho. He keeps darting his tongue, gathering up all the juices, and enjoying the moans he hears from the younger. Then he pulls back and Jongho whines at the loss, rocking his hips forward, trying to get Wooyoungs' tongue back in him. Loving the wetness of the vagina in front of him, Wooyoung smiles widely, his fingers still in the others' mouth. 

And then he takes them out. 

Jongho breathes heavily, the pleasure just now wearing down, but it isn't seconds later before it comes back. He whimpers and moans when Wooyoung rubs at his clit, faster and faster, trying to get Jongho to orgasm. Little pants and 'please let me come' come out of Jongho, the dirty blonde haired boy whining at the feeling. 

And he comes. His orgasm gushing out and onto Wooyoungs' body, the wetness and sticky texture satisfying the older, as he plays with the sticky texture. And then, he climbs on the bed again, kneeling. He pats at the spot in front of him, motioning Jongho to come and sit in front of him, and the other immediately obeys, his tall but small body scrambling across the mattress. 

"You've been such a good boy," Wooyoung says and Jongho nods furiously. "Do you want your reward?" 

"Yes, yes, please," Jongho whines out, holding the older boys' hand. 

He smiles. "And your reward you shall get." 

Wooyoung grabs onto Jonghos' arm and flips him around, making the other yelp at the action and impact against the mattress, his ass now facing the older and his head into the pillow in front of him. Wooyoung grins as he pushes two fingers into him, not much of getting a reaction out of Jongho, but still enough to make his body shiver. Sounds of squelching and sticky fill the air as Wooyoung starts to prep him, pushing his fingers in and out, slowly. 

Then he adds a third one, ignoring the fact that he hasn't prepped Jongho enough for a third. The latter whines at the feeling and he pushes his ass back, trying to get more and more. Wooyoung starts to thrusts his fingers faster and faster, rougher and rougher, grinning when he hits a certain spot, that makes Jongho jump. A minute flies pass and a hand is on his wrist. Wooyoung looks from his vagina to the boy looking at him, a lewd and desperate expression written on his face. 

"Please, please, fuck me," His voice cracking and high. 

Wooyoung surprisingly gives in. He sighs as he grips onto Jonghos' hips and takes his cock, sliding it up and down, in between his cheeks, getting slick on his cock. And he pushes in, groaning at the hot and warm sensation of his vagina, making the hairs on his arms stand up, Jongho on the other hand, throws his head back and moans, loving the way he's slowly being filled up. 

When he's fully seated inside of Jongho, he gently pulls back out and slams back in. Jongho throws his head back and whines out, a loud sound erupting from his mouth, from the action. Wooyoung licks his lips before slamming into him, enjoying the sounds of squelching and moans, loving the way that his hands are bruising the youngers' hips. 

He continues to thrust into Jongho until the younger was a crying mess. Sounds of pleasure and mewls were the only thing heard in the room, minus the sound of skin slapping together and Wooyoungs' groans. 

The black haired boy groans at how tight Jonghos' clenching around him, his vagina soaking wet as Wooyoung pounds into him, gripping onto his hips  and using them as leverage to shove his cock in and out of him. His thrusts are hard and fast and Jongho screams out a 'fuck me harder please!' and Wooyoung can't help but comply as his pleasure creeps up his body. 

He shoves Jonghos' head into the pillow as he pounds into him, thrusting him up the bed, almost hitting the headboard, and grunts when he can feel his vagina twitching around him. Moans and whimpers are now barely heard over the sound of skin slapping together, his balls hit Jonghos' skin as he slams into him, using all his strength to pleasure the younger and himself. 

And when he can hear Jonghos' moans and pants get higher and higher, he knows that the younger was going to come soon. And so, he leans over him, his chest touching Jonghos' back, and whispers into his hear, still pounding into him. 

"Come for me sweetheart, come for daddy." 

And so he does, his orgasm comes gushing out of him for a second time, the heat and wetness of it hitting the mattress and Wooyoung. Feeling the heat from it and hearing the sounds that Jongho makes, that's just enough to make Wooyoung come as he comes inside of Jongho, not stopping the slamming until he's soft, his come trailing down both of their thighs. 

He pulls out and immediately collapses on the bed, his chest rises up and down as he breathes heavily. Then there's a hand on his hand, he looks up to see Jongho lying down, still on his chest, face now out of the pillow and smiling sweetly at the older. 

"That was amazing." 

**Author's Note:**

> yeET  
> \--  
> Twitter: @jae_pastel
> 
> Curiouscat: @PastelJae  
> There you guys go :3(Please send me stuff, I'm bored all the time and lonely)


End file.
